Jeff Greene
Name: Jeffrey Albert Greene Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Football team (outside linebacker), auto repair, cooking Appearance: ''' Jeff is a bulky young man, standing at 5'10" and weighing 225 pounds, almost all of which is muscle. He is built for power, with a muscular upper body, broad shoulders, and a thick neck. He is mixed African American/Caucasian, with a light brown skin tone and greenish-blue eyes. He has black curly hair which he keeps in a butch cut, about half an inch. He has a strong, square-jawed chin and a neatly-trimmed mustache that does not extend past his upper lip. In public, he carries himself with a straight, stiff posture, rarely making eye contact with people. At school, Jeff typically wears the green and gold jersey of the George Hunter High School football team, along with light blue jeans and a pair of worn, faded gray sneakers. When he's out of school, or when he's in gym class, he'll instead wear blank, unbranded t-shirts which he buys in bulk, typically white, black, or dark blue in color. When he went on the trip, he wore a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and his old sneakers. '''Biography: Jeff Greene is the second of four children, with an older brother named Warren and two younger sisters named Lisa and Brianna. His father Aaron Greene is an African-American who served in the US Marines from 1992 to 2000, receiving an honorable discharge. While on leave in 1996, he met Maria Bernard, the daughter of French immigrants, and the two of them exchanged letters while he was overseas, eventually marrying in 1998. Jeff's older brother Warren was born that same year, Jeff was born in 2000, and his sisters were born in 2002 and 2005, respectively. In 2014, they would also adopt a great dane named Boris, who is still with the family to this day. Growing up, Jeff was very competitive with his older brother and the two of them would often fight over toys and wrestle with each other over minor disagreements. Warren would usually win, which only spurred Jeff on to try harder at beating him, not that it usually helped. Warren was taller than Jeff and bigger than him, and he would use it to his advantage, constantly shoving Jeff over with ease. His father Aaron encouraged this behavior, since it got their aggression out and they knew not to take it to the point of actually injuring one another most of the time. However, once Lisa and eventually Brianna were born, they were warned sternly never to pick on the girls. If they ever bullied them, they would find themselves lectured and shouted at, so Jeff quickly learned that it was never acceptable to hit someone weaker than him, a lesson that has stuck with him to the present day. As the children grew older, Aaron and Maria would take them outside and play various games with them. Jeff's competitive nature made him very aggressive in these sports, and his father took notice of that. When Jeff was eight years old, Aaron took Jeff aside, asking him if he'd like to learn how to play football. Aaron had played football in school and he saw the same love of the game in his son that he'd had as a child. Jeff agreed without hesitation. He knew what kind of money football players made, and he dreamed of having that kind of fortune and fame. However, Maria objected. She knew how difficult it was for people to make it into professional football, and Jeff was noticeably shorter than his older brother had been at his age. If he made it at all, he would have to work harder than anyone else, while keeping his grades up and practicing day and night. Rather than being daunted by that, Jeff took it as a challenge and started training with his father. He didn't bother making friends, nor did he join any clubs or organizations at school. Instead, he studied and drilled himself, running and practicing throws with his family's ball until he had worn it down. Then his father bought him another. He became strong and quick, beating many of the other kids his age at schoolyard games, but he never got into any fights with them. Instead, he simply acted like they were hardly there at all, focusing entirely on his goals. When he wasn't training, he was studying and doing all of his coursework. He was not intellectually gifted, but thanks to studying hard and drilling himself with flash cards, he was able to maintain a B average in almost all of his classes, struggling mostly with writing courses since he had difficulty coming up with creative ideas. He also helped tutor his sisters whenever he had the time, and has continued to do so as his sister Lisa has entered high school. He refrained from drinking, smoking, and doing anything that would get himself in trouble. Middle school, therefore, passed like a blur, with him just passing through and not participating in anything. Around this time, dissatisfied with the meals at school, he began to prepare his own meals. He looked up healthy meals online and followed them cautiously at first, but eventually becoming more accustomed to various cooking techniques. He viewed Youtube tutorials on meal planning as well and soon realized that, with all the options available, putting together his own meals was a very rewarding and in-depth pastime. While he rigidly followed the recipes, not straying out of his comfort zone, he nonetheless began looking up other ways to manage his calories, get the necessary vitamins and minerals, and do so without much cleaning or prep time. He found it satisfying and rewarding to create something, because he could point at it and say that it was his creation. Having prepared all his life, Jeff would find his opportunity to prove himself as a football player when he entered high school. He was one of the first attendees at tryouts, and bragged to the other students about his healthy living and exercise regimen, believing that they would secure him the quarterback position for certain. He would end up losing out, however, to other students with stronger arms and more experience. As his mother expected, the other students were taller than him and simply better suited to the position. In the end, he was assigned a position on the defensive line. This one tryout ended up changing his life, mostly for the worse. While before, he had been optimistic and driven, Jeff found himself becoming more bitter and resentful of his fellow teammates, believing that they took positions that could have been his. He still loved football, but approached it now with anger and ferocity, knocking down players in practice and getting into shouting matches more than once with his fellow defensive linemen. This aggressiveness made him an effective defensive player during games, but he derived no joy from it. This also affected his attitudes towards other people, since even little things now began to bother him, and he quickly began to lose his patience for the people he ran into, brushing them off with rude or dismissive comments. As a way for him to clear his mind, his father suggested that Jeff should learn what he does for a living, so Jeff began to take lessons from Aaron on how to be an auto mechanic. He started out slowly, just learning how to do an oil change or switch out his tires, but then he began taking on more in-depth work, to the point where he learned how to swap out parts in his vehicle without needing to bring it into the shop. As expected, returning home to work on his car proved to be a good source of stress relief, since like cooking, he could see the end results and have something he was actually proud of. Jeff doesn't know what the future holds for him. He's applied for various sports scholarships, hoping that he can still redeem himself in college football, but after seeing his dream of becoming the star player die, he's not optimistic that anything will work out like he hopes. He does not have a backup plan for if he can't become a professional football player, but his father has let him know that he can work in the auto repair shop if things fall through. He is hoping that it doesn't come to that. Advantages: Jeff is strong, can take a hit, has good stamina, and has experience with taking someone down to the ground. He is also fairly handy and can fix engines and other auto parts if given the proper tools. Disadvantages: Jeff has close no friends at George Hunter High School, not even among the football team. He has no patience for people and he is rude and uncharismatic. Designated Number: Male Student No. 62 --- Designated Weapon: Riot shield Conclusion: There's no better attitude adjustment than staring certain death in the face. B062 will need to figure that out, or make good use of that shield; the lone wolf playstyle doesn't work if everyone you might come across already sees you as a potential explosion. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by Blastinus. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Blastinus, Cactus '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Riot shield (assigned weapon), Nail-studded baseball bat (from Cammy Walker-Grimsley) '''Allies: 'Tanisha Abbey, Cammy Walker-Grimsley 'Enemies: 'Lorenzo Tavares 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jeff awoke in the storeroom of the commissary, immediately infuriated he took a few moments to angrily yell before bursting out into the kitchen, already armed with his weapon. In his rage he was misled as to the possibility of direct retaliation against the terrorists. The first person he'd zeroed in on, Tanisha Abbey, quickly brought him back down to earth with some blunt logic. Somewhat defeated, but now wary of the less gung-ho way he'd need to approach things, he began to plan something out with Tanisha. They were about to head off, following Tanisha's plans to look for her friends and shelter, when a scene in the mess hall to the side caught their attention: Tonya Collins seemed to be menacing Cammy Walker-Grimsley. Jeff rushed to their aid blindly, only realizing it was Tonya- his former prom date- when he'd already burst down the door between. He tried to get both Tonya and Tanisha, both armed, to deescalate, and Tonya eventually left after cryptically refusing offers of alliance. That left Cammy and Jeff, who were ready to follow Tanisha onward. Cammy revealed she also had a weapon, but refused to take it, so Jeff ended up with a second weapon as the group moved on. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Jeff was adopted by Cactus as of "Stiff Upper Lip" once Blastinus dropped out of SOTF V7. Threads Below are a list of threads containing Jeff, in chronological order: V7 Pregame: *Man's Only Friend *Dare You Enter My Magic Realm? (#SwiftBall) *Just Dance (#SwiftBall) Prom: *Syrup and Honey The Trip: *Pool Puns-n-Harmony V7: *What a Wicked Way to Treat the Girl That Loves You *I Pray to the Lord You Reveal what His Truth is *Watch Your Step *The Spirit World *The Erika Vendetta *Back in the Saddle *This entire area is quite dank. *Civilized Civil Lies *Stiff Upper Lip *There Is No Passion, There Is Serenity *Mad As Hell and Not Going to Take It Anymore Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jeff Greene. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students